1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device modularizing member for modularizing a light emitting device, such as an LED (light emitting diode), and a lamp unit using said light emitting device modularizing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional practice there are automotive lamps using light emitting devices, such as LEDs, as the light source (See patent document No. 1 and No. 2, for instance).    [patent document No. 1] JP 2007-35547.    [patent document No. 2] JP 2009-4309.
Normally, when LEDs are used as the light source of automotive lamps, heat radiation is effected by a heatsink on which a plurality of LEDs are mounted. To efficiently radiate the heat produced by the plurality of LEDs, the volume of the heatsink tends to be extremely large. Should even one of the LEDs stop working, the whole heatsink of a considerable size must be removed from the automotive lamp to exchange the faulty LED with a new one. This presents a problem of troublesome procedure in the handling of light emitting devices in automotive lamps.